Dragonfang
by darkfang79
Summary: A boy who doesn't know, a loyal friend and a world of adventure. This is my first fanfiction, It is a parody of Dragonball in a way like Dragonball is a parody to the story Journey to the West. You're in for a surprise.


**Dragonfang**

This is my first fanfiction, It is a parody of dragonball in a way like dragonball is a parody to the story Journey to the West. Go easy… no, go brutal I want to be the best so what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger. Thx X) Also I don't own dragonball, I only own my original characters. P.S. please PM me if you wanna upload this somewhere else. And wait for response.

 **Chapter One**

 **The Cruel Reality**

 **Pine Forest**

*Huff huff huff* "Where'd the runt go? Max?" "I don't know Thorn…" "Why hello there are you looking for this 3 year old?" said an old man with messy palm hair. In his arms was a 3 year old with a bushy wolf tail and pointy ears it had messy jet black hair with closed, crying eyes. "Hehehe just made our job eas-" he was knocked out by a chop to the neck along with three other grunts. Leaving Thorn the boss, and Max. Max was just recruited for his first mission. "Leave boy change your ways" said the old man, still holding the child. "I'll spare you since your ki says you still haven't killed, unlike the others."The boy ran, quickly, however not fast enough. He looked down a hand sticking through his chest. The very hand he shook to join, Thorn's hand. "No… You monster…" "Who are you to call me a monster you killed four." Thorn said smugly. "For your information I only knocked them out." "And as for who I am... The light in the darkness, the answer to all who call for help. Hero to the weak, nightmare to you." An aura bust around the old man, he shot a beam through Thorn's chest, while covering the child's eyes. He walked off to a cottage deep in the mountainous woodland. *Timeskip* Then, a flash of blood, a scream and a Shadow.

 **Camp**

"AHH!" "I thought you said the nightmares were gone Lunas?" he hadn't seen his best friend for a year, no TWO! And the nightmares still plagued him. He lied to his best friend Testudo and he was sorry. 'Man what am I gonna tell him now?' "How about sorry?" "Damn, well yeah… you know." "I know, you have to go look for them you Lunas." "Who?" "The man, and the burning village in the distance." "The village wasn't there this time Tus." "Don't go changing the subject on me Lunas." "Well when are we going?" "You should've grown stronger from your journey so I'll be safe around you if I go…" "No way." "Come on? Please Lunas!" "N-" You know I'm strong enough to go, plus you always used to say I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." "And you're an adorable bowl cut monk who'll get his dreams crushed." "Look I haven't taken my journey yet so I was thinking you could be my companio-" "I'm not a do-!" "I told them." *Death Glare* "Okay Lunas maybe I didn't…" "I'm putting out the campfire, goodnight Tus"

"Goodnight Lunas."

 **The Next Morning**

"So you slept on it right Lunas?" "If you join me in the Tenkaichi Budokai then and only then will I let you join me." "But I have stage-fright!" "If we get attacked you'll need to be brave enough to fight." "Bu-... Fine. However you'll need to practice your transformation in order to-." "I get it." "Well that wasn't very nice!" "Well I'M a badass so…" They both had a good laugh." "Good thing this month is the full moon." "Alright Tus let's get packing." "Huh?" said Tus "Shh!" "ROAR!" The roar of a black bear. "LEAVE!" Correction, werebear. "Dammit we won't be able to outrun 'em." Said Lunas "No!" The werebear sent Tus flying. "I..SAID..NOO!" At that Lunas looked up at the moon still in the dewing morning sky (listen to You're Going Down by Sick Puppies for the theme song). All of a sudden he started growling. He was bulking up, staying lean. His growls were now inhuman. A roar started building up from the growl in his heart. His mouth and nose fused into a snout, he grew two sizes that day. Jet black fur grew on him. And finally, he let it out. His anger, his fear, his nightmare… his shadow. He no longer answered to Lunas, he was not Lunas he was the wolf inside. He was, Shadow. The moss on the pines glistened, sunshine shone through the morning mist. Roar is the least one could say happened. He let it out and it sent the werebear skidding on the pine needles splitting the fog in the process. Blocking with its forearms and then sprinting on all fours towards Shadow, the Pine wood champion tackled him. Using his agility to his advantage Shadow went head-first into the belly of the beast, knocking the wind out of him. They were eye to eye each clawing and catching the other paw. Thunder sounded, then again as there paws clashed in a flurry of blows. Scaring the werebear Shadow Leaped back and began charging an attack in his chest. The bear doing the same. There ki Roar/Howl clashed the birds that were left after the thunder flew the bats in the caves startled. The Bear's blast overwhelmed Wolf's. Destroying the after image of the fore-seeing Wolf knowing the fate of the blast. The Bear startled, looked around knowing he wouldn't have disintegrated the wolf. Then he sented it, too late. The Wolf lunged from the tree on to the Bear. The Bear then sent him tumbling along the thrush with a ki and power packed swipe. Distracted by his victory, Tus leaped out of the trees. He sented him this time, however countering with a swipe was a mistake. Tus created a green enchantment symbol, ending it with the first two finger crossed upright across his heart. One could the hear the unsheathing of a blade as his right arm drew back from the cross. At the same time his left went forward initializing the previous enchantment and paralyzing the Bear. His right charged back with a silver aura, tainting, the aura drew his blood from the new soon to be scar across his chest. Just as he threw it forward he whispered, "Eye for a Life" Dealing threefold the damage of the bear swipe the now blood tainted, silver aura-ed arm went forward created a wide non- piercing hole through the right of the werebear's chest.

 **Mid Morning, 9:30am**

Before he fell to the claws of the Beast, a partially furred blur caught him and quickly scaled half way up a pine. Looking down alongside a naked Lunas he saw a pack of transformed Lycanth (born werewolf) answer the ki howl. Only to find a bleeding werebear.

Can't have gone far Fang, take Claw and Dread Northeast. Dark take Luna, Brook and the rookie south. Leo you're with me. "I have a name Ignis!" "What is it then?" "It's Drake!" "That's a boy's name isn't it?" said Ignis. "Is not!" "Fine then Drake run back home so the elders don't freak out." "Whatever big brother." with that she was off along with everyone else. "Leo go west you can handle it." "And what about you?" "Scaredy 'cat' Lea" Ignis retaliated "Whatever have fun toying with the tree wolf and the human." "They know whe-" Lunas covered Tus' mouth. Come out I can scent AND hear you. Lunas jumped down landing alongside Tus on a soft-fall enchantment. "I take you havn't made friends have you Lunas." "Don't know, it's the first time we met Tus." "Who are you?" said Lunas "I, the alpha am the one asking the questions." I guess I'll leave since this is your thing Lunas." He tried walking away but bumped into a furry chest petrified at the alpha's speed a cat caught Tus' tongue. Not turning around, "I respect you're the alpha of your pack but I'm not part of that pack. "Hmph" sensing Tus' was an after image he moved forward to meet Lunas eye to eye Lunas turning around. At this point the werebear had crawled off. Tus' was sitting on a log healing his claw wound and secretly Lunas' wounds only half-healing/replenishing them both. Acting as if he didn't have a care in the world as an untransformed Lunas was eye to eye with an alpha. He also drew symbols only half hidden under his torn monk cloak. Reinforcing Lunas' body and mirror enchanting it to reflect/absorb some ki blast, along with aiding with enhanced movement. The alpa was pissed that Lunas wasn't backing down, to him it was a humiliating challenge being that only the strongest Lycanth would challenge an alpha 's when he noticed the ears, tail and slight snout along with the fact that they were eye level now. 'He's transforming that slowly! It must be agonizing!' He had to admit he would be a formidable opponent IF he was at full power. Ignis tried swiping but his limbs suddenly weighed as boulders. Lunas' transformed quickly into his dire-wolf form Tus hopped on and they bolted kicking dust up into Ignis' face.

 **The Hunt**

They were whizzing through the trees, leaping over logs and dashing by boulders. The howls of the alpha behind them, they were headed east. In the distance, southwest of them was the toxic scent of smoke. "Did we lose them?" Knowing Lunas couldn't speak in this form he didn't wait for an answer. "I think we did." Boom! Thunder. One of the north east pack members knocked the wind out of them. Lunas whipped around still breathless, but when he tried to lunge another lycanth bowled into him, it was Claw. "Damn," said Lunas. He saw Tus pinned by Fang just past Claws shoulder. She swiped at him catching his attention. "I'm your fight!" said the redpelt "Yeah I know," he said pouncing on him still in his dire wolf form. He pinned him and chomped down on his shoulder. He then leaped past him towards Dark only to get sent among the thrush by Dread. She was more powerful then she looked since she was leaner than average. He swiped at the light brown pelted foe. Only to get a 'Claws' dug in his back. He writhed around to no avail. He decided to try their pride. "Can't believe you're so low as to take down someone in there dire form." it worked, luckily. Claw got off from pinning him and Dread backed off. His skull shrunk and his waist compressed, his chest broadened while his hind legs got bulkier. His back hunched from no longer being built for all fours. He stood up taller than claw but shorter than dread. He was bulkier than both. His zenkai being a lycanth and not a Saiyan wasn't as much as one but he still got a boost from his previous injuries. He Howled to the Sky it being mid day now. Lunas charged his ki getting ready. The others did the same. "I'll take 'em sis" "Fine Claw feel free." He opened up with a ki mouth blast. Lunas leaped up high the enchantments still in effect. The forest hectic as the animals had retreated from the oncoming battle. He stopped his ascension by unleashing a burst of ki. He dived down his arms at his sides. Faster and faster until he was but a blur. Claw charged a huge ki roar. They drew their arms back. Claw unleashed his roar. While Lunas sent his arms forward a wide ki wave bursting through the howl crashing Claw into the ground. Leaving a rocky crater as he leaped up his opponent buried. Dread was in awe her new opponent was scathed but her brother... He was pummeled as he went back down unleashing a flurry of blows at the ascending Claw. When he arose his Claws were covered in blood. "Lunas?" Tus asked, the lycanth Dark watching on as he rose from the crater. "No," said a much deeper voice. The voice of Shadow. Dread let out a battle cry as she charged forward but got her shoulder chomped as she was tackled. Ripping his jaw off rather than releasing as an insult to injury he looked up, bloodthirstily at Dark. The older Lycanth got up and and met his opponent eye to eye. "Why have you come?" Lunas responded, "I was camping with my friend when a werebear attacked and I called for help just in case there were more along with it." "Do you have a pack young one?" the wiser of the two asked "No" "That's impossible!" shouted Drake she came with reinforcements that consisted of three other pack members. "There are four packs; pine, snow, swamp and plain. There always have been!" she said. "You are wrong young one. You have much to learn, there was once a fifth." "Are you a survivor of the the- well you would be too young to remember it happened a couple decades ago give or take." "You are in your early teens are you not" it wasn't a question but he answered anyway "Yeah I'm fourteen soon to be fifteen." "I see you were born after the Moon Pact." "Rah!" Claw resurfaced. "A little late." Dread said rubbing her shoulder." "It's about time!" Drake said. Ignis arrived. "I let the enchantment were off a few minutes ago," said Tus. "Good fresh food." said one of the reinforcements. "Back off," Lunas warned realizing they were slowly surrounding him.

So? How'd you like it? Please rate and review so I can get even more ideas I already plan on having a tournament and demon saga, btw all dbz races exist so feel free to give me anything. Canon or not here I come. Btw any tips to improve my writing. Also I thought it was rather fast paced, in tips on elongating speech scenes as well as improving battle detail. Lastly how do I make it more obvious that Lunas switched over to Shadow or vice versa? See ya peeps

-darkfang79


End file.
